<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chieftain - Chapters 1 &amp; 2 by The_Chieftain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046768">The Chieftain - Chapters 1 &amp; 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chieftain/pseuds/The_Chieftain'>The_Chieftain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chieftain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dominance, Frottage, Gay, M/M, Muscles, Submission, Water, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chieftain/pseuds/The_Chieftain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing story about a young tauren captured whilst travelling across the scorching deserts of Kalimdor. Our protagonist - Hototo - soon finds himself at the mercy of the brutish Chieftain, who seems determined to punish and humilate Hototo, forcing him to take part in his twisted pleasures.</p><p>This is my first post on here so I hope you like it! Please feel free to give me any feedback or comments :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>male tauren/male tauren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chieftain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chieftain - Chapters 1 &amp; 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chieftain</p><p>The sun stood spitefully in the sky, beating down mercilessly upon the shoulders of the tauren. Slowly, Hototo trudged forwards desperately seeking shade, as the scorched earth crunched beneath his hooves. His thick black mane shone brilliantly in the sun, but was ill equipped to deal with this heat. The only slight relief he felt was the sensation of sweat pouring down his chest and dripping off of his pectorals to the ground. He had already stripped himself of his leather armour, leaving only a simple loincloth to preserve his modesty, but it made little difference. Every fibre of his being radiated an immense heat, each taught and defined muscle aching for rest.</p><p>Hototo exhaled slowly, releasing a warm gust of air from his nostrils and continued onwards. How much longer could he last in these conditions? An hour? Maybe two? He desperately needed to find some respite from this heat, but could barely make out his surroundings. The light reflected so strongly from the earth that he was forced to squint, and the heavy load of carrying his armour and broadsword on his back, was causing an immense pain in his thick bulging thighs.</p><p>Suddenly, a wave of disorientation washed over him. His vision began to blur and he could no longer keep his balance. Tumbling forwards he barely had enough strength to stop himself from hitting the ground, his outstretched arms only just preventing a painful fall. As he lay there he could feel the ground singing his hands and knees..</p><p>"Earthmother...guide me. Give me some respite." he groaned wearily.</p><p>"I'm no Earthmother, but I'm sure as hell the best thing you're gonna get out here."</p><p>A voice, much deeper, and with much more strength than Hototo had expected, emanated from behind him.</p><p>"I've been watching you struggle through the heat for the last hour, you'd make easy prey to some."</p><p>The voice grew louder, and Hototo could hear the slow clap of hooves on the ground. The figure now stood in front of him, casting a much needed shadow across Hototo's body.</p><p>"I...I have no intention of fighting you." Hototo creaked, his voice dry and hoarse.</p><p>The figure let out a boisterous guffaw rolling his head backwards in laughter. He leaned forwards, and immediately Hototo recognised the scent. The musk of sweat, the hot stink of warm hide - it was another tauren. The tauren gently, and almost tenderly grasped Hototo's face and lifted it towards him. Even at this distance, Hototo could barely make them out.</p><p>"Boy, if I wanted you dead you'd have an arrow in your back by now."</p><p>The tauren immediately let go of Hototo's face and it hit the floor with a dull thud.</p><p>"Would you like to live, boy?"</p><p>Hototo raised an arm feebly, he conjured up all the strength he could to open his eyes and see who this tauren was.</p><p>The shapes were vague, but he could see the tauren in front of him was a force to be reckoned. This tauren towered over Hototo and even if he were upright, he would still have to crane his neck to see his face. His thick, muscular build gave him an immense presence unlike any other tauren Hototo had encountered in Mulgore. The tauren's horns protruded outwards and up giving him an almost demonic appearance, and his tan fur appeared inexplicably dry in the heat.</p><p>"I don't like to repeat myself, boy." He paused for a moment, allowing the statement to hang in the air before turning to leave.</p><p>"...yes."</p><p>He saw the tauren's head look back over his shoulder.</p><p>"Didn't they teach you manners back in Mulgore?"</p><p>"...yes, please."</p><p>The last thing Hototo remembered seeing was the tauren's muzzle curl into a wicked smile.</p><p>***</p><p>Hototo awoke to the dull droning of insects around him. It was night and the dry heat of the day had been replaced by an oppressive humidity. Still, this change in atmosphere was a welcome change from the raw intensity of the midday sun. </p><p>He bolted upright suddenly, his head still pounding from dehydration. He saw nothing: no pack, no weapon, no armour. He glanced around frantically and saw the tauren sat across from him, carelessly swishing a canteen of water.</p><p>"Is this your first time in The Barrens? Or are you soft skulled, boy?"</p><p>Hototo froze for a moment, locking eyes with the tauren. The tauren sensed the animosity and held his gaze in return. Through Hototo's gritted teeth he let loose a low, rumbling snarl.</p><p>"Where is my weapon?"</p><p>The tauren continued to hold his gaze, unflinching. His face then suddenly relaxed and much like before, he began to laugh obnoxiously.</p><p>"Your hostility is misplaced. I am your liberator, not your captor."</p><p>As he said this, Hototo felt a sudden tug on his wrists. A rope was tied around them leading to the peg of a makeshift tent behind the other tauren. The tauren yanked on the rope causing Hototo to lurch forwards involuntarily.</p><p>"You on the other hand, I haven't decided what you are." his muzzle curling once again into a grin.</p><p>Hototo said nothing. Instead he chose to examine his surroundings.</p><p>The two were sat next to a small oasis encircled with tropical trees. The vegetation around them was thick, with the exception of their encampment which rested on flat ground that led to a nearby pool of water. The oasis was motionless and unsettlingly peaceful considering Hototo's current circumstances. Upon the surface rested a thousand shimmering stars and the full moon shone brightly upon them both. Hototo took a moment to take in the appearance of his captor.</p><p>The moonlight revealed that the tauren's skin was not simply tan, but a swirl of other dark shades of brown. These patterns on his body almost looked like tattoos that had long faded, or perhaps were even forcibly removed. A single gold ring adorned his nostrils and below dangled 3 carefully braided tails. Now sat on a similar level, his immense size drew attention to how immeasurably strong this tauren must be. He wore a simple leather harness with 2 straps over his shoulders, 2 around his upper waist and joined by a metal circle in the centre of his chest. Clearly a proud tauren, he sat almost triumphantly on a stone across from Hototo with his legs spread, revealing an engorged, bulging pair of shorts. Rough patches of hide sewn from some unknown beast barely covered his thighs and was more akin to a thick thong than a pair of shorts. Despite these shorts clearly being made of some hardened leather, they could barely conceal the shape of his hulking member. His colossal hands now held the tether that bound Hototo, and considering the size of them, Hototo feared that one sharp tug could easily force him to the ground, and potentially even injure him.</p><p>"What do you want from me?"</p><p>The tan tauren slowly cocked his head running the rope through his fingers.</p><p>"I want you to repay your debt" he said thoughtfully.</p><p>Hototo bore his teeth aggressively. What on Azeroth was this tauren thinking of doing? If it was gold he was after, he could have taken his backpack and left him for dead. Surely he wasn't thinking of selling him to a slaver? Regardless of which clan he belonged to, a tauren would never do something so dishonourable.</p><p>But considering the situation he was in, he couldn't rule out any of these possibilities.</p><p>Even free of his bindings, there was no way he could overpower this beast. He had to find an opening, stun him, and escape with what he could. He relaxed his expression and looked away.</p><p>"You're right, I am indebted to you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now."</p><p>Hototo heard a soft chuckle and felt the rope fall limp for a moment. He turned to see the tauren moving slowly towards him, the rope drooping by his side and catching the<br/>
ground.</p><p>"Glad to see we're on the same page, boy."</p><p>With a sudden and forceful pull, Hototo found himself standing up, his hooves momentarily off of the ground. He managed to maintain his balance, despite his weariness and lack of strength.</p><p>"Come boy, you're no good to me like this."</p><p>The tan tauren stepped even closer towards him, so close that their muzzles were almost touching. Hototo felt the tauren's warm and moist breath on his face.</p><p>Hototo prepared himself, perhaps this was his chance. Could he gorge him with his horns whilst he was close and attempt to escape?</p><p>Just as this thought ran through his mind, he suddenly experienced an immense release of weight from his wrists. He looked down to see the bindings slip off and fall to the ground. The restraints on his wrists were now gone...but why?</p><p>"You look surprised, boy."</p><p>He was toying with him. He knew how much stronger he was. He was the one in control here.</p><p>Not yet. When he's asleep, Hototo thought. 'That's my chance. For now...'</p><p>"Take off my harness."</p><p>Hototo hesitated, his captor had just freed him and now he wanted him to take off his harness?</p><p>"You didn't think you were going to wash me with your hands tied, did you?"</p><p>Hototo avoided his gaze. This bull was a complete sadist. He was bent on humiliating him.</p><p>"Fine." he grunted.</p><p>Hototo froze. Before he could even attempt to follow the instruction, the tauren had clasped his hand around the front of Hototo's loincloth, clutching his balls and<br/>
penis in one mighty hand. He began to squeeze.</p><p>Hototo's eyes squinted, the tauren's hand was gradually getting tighter and tighter applying more and more pressure on his genitals. The tauren knew exactly what he was doing: he was finely treading the line between pain and pleasure. A quiet and involuntary moan of pleasure slipped from Hototo's mouth.</p><p>"No no no...that's not how you address me, boy." the tauren shook his head softly. "You call me Chieftain, understood?"</p><p>The hand was growing tighter and Hototo could feel his cock hardening. He had to be free of this soon or he might find himself releasing.</p><p>"Yes... Chieftain."</p><p>At once the hand was withdrawn and Hototo let out an immense sigh. What remained was a sweaty imprint and a now bulging loincloth.</p><p>The Chieftain moved half a pace away and admired his handiwork. He eyed Hototo up and down and briefly bit his lip.</p><p>"You're a filthy beast, boy." He moved closer, placing both hands on Hototo's shoulders and spinning him round so his back was facing him. The Chieftain leaned in closer, taking a sharp inhale of Hototo's mane.</p><p>"You reek of sweat and dirt. I'll have to wash you first." He pushed him forwards, and slowly Hototo walked towards the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>